parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sprinkles' Big Birthday Surprise/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Sprinkles' Big Birthday Surprise. *(Blue's Room/Blue's Clues/Dora the Explorer/Little Bill/Little Bear/Oswald/Max and Ruby/Bob the Builder/Maggie and the Ferocious Beast/Kipper/Maisy/Franklin/Backyardigans/Wonder Pets/Jack's Big Music Show/LazyTown/Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends/Yo Gabba Gabba/Ni Hao, Kai-Lan/Wow Wow Wubbzy/Team Umizoomi/Oobi/The Upside Down Show/Gullah Gullah Island/The Fresh Beat Band/Pinky Dinky Doo/Bubble Guppies/Dino Dan/Curious Buddies/Moose and Zee/Nick Jr. Face/Piper O'Possum/ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives/Super Why!/Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood/Creative Galaxy/Wishenpoof!/Charlie's Colorforms City Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today is Sprinkles' Birthday! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *Blue: And All My Friends Will Be Here! *Sprinkles: Here Comes Steve and Steve's Gang! *Steve: Hi, There! *Blue: Steve!, You're Here! *Steve: Hi, Blue!, You Can Talk? *Blue: Yeah!, I Can Talk to My Friends! *Tickety: Wow! *Slippery: I've Never Seen Blue Talk Before! *Sidetable: Me Neither! *Dora: Hola!, We're the Cast of Dora the Explorer! *Little Bill: Hello, Friend!, We're from Little Bill! *Little Bear: Hi!, We're from Little Bear! *Oswald: Hello!, We're from Oswald! *Ruby: Hi!, We're from Max and Ruby! *Bob: Hi, There!, We're from Bob the Builder! *Maggie: Hi! *Beast: We're from Maggie and the Ferocious Beast! *Kipper: Hello!, I'm from Kipper! *Maisy: Hello!, I'm from Maisy! *Franklin: Hello There!, I'm from Franklin! *Tyrone: Hi!, We're The Backyardigans! *Tuck: We're The Wonder Pets! *Jack: Hello, Everybody!, We're from Jack's Big Music Show! *Stephanie: Hi!, We're from LazyTown! *Miss Spider: Hello There!, We're from Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends! *DJ Lance: Hello, Friends!, We're from Yo Gabba Gabba! *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao!, We're From The Show, Ni Hao, Kai-Lan! *Wubbzy: Wow! Wow!, Everyone!, We're from Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! *Milli: Hi! *The Team Umizoomi: We're from Team Umizoomi! *Oobi: Hi!, We're from Oobi! *Shane: Hello!, We're from The Upside Down Show! *Binyah Binyah: Hi!, I'm from Gullah Gullah Island! *Twist: Hello There!, We're from The Fresh Beat Band! *Pinky: Hi!, We're from Pinky Dinky Doo! *Molly: Hello!, We're from Bubble Guppies! *Dan Henderson: Hi!, I'm from Dino Dan! *Cat: Hello There!, We're from Curious Buddies! *Moose A. Moose: Howdy!, We're from Moose and Zee! *Zee: (Blinks) *Nick Jr. Face: Hi, There!, Face Here! *Piper O'Possum: Hey!, Piper Here! *ChickiePoo: Oh!, Hi!, We're from ChickiePoo and Fluff: Barnyard Detectives! *Super Why: Hi, Super You!, So Glad You Here!, We're from Super Why! *Daniel Tiger: Hello!, We're from Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood! *Arty: Hi, Artists!, We're from Creative Galaxy! *Bianca: Hello There!, We're from Wishenpoof! *Charlie: And Hello!, We're from Charlie's Colorforms City! *Blue: I'm So Glad You All are Here! *Dora: Gracias, Blue! *Steve: Okay, Everybody!, Welcome To Sprinkles' Birthday At Blue's Playroom! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and The Out Of The Blue Enterprises Characters: (Cheering) Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:Moose and Zee TV Spoofs Category:Nick Jr. Face Movies Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Super Why! TV Spoof Category:Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood TV Spoofs Category:Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood TV Spoof Category:Creative Galaxy TV Spoof Category:Creative Galaxy TV Spoofs Category:Wishenpoof! TV Spoof Category:Wishenpoof! TV Spoofs Category:Charlie's Colorforms City TV Spoofs Category:Charlie's Colorforms City TV Spoof Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Transcripts